


Aunt Pepper

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt Pepper, Aunty Pepper, Babysit, Babysitting, Children, Daddy Clint, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Mommy Tasha, Parents, cuteness, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is left looking after three Barton/Romanoff children while everyone else is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> My fics are all un beta-ed so I apologise in advance for any mistakes  
> The Avengers and related characters belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 3, Elijah & Henry are 3 months old and Pepper is 6 months pregnant**

Pepper was currently the only adult in the tower.  
First Clint and Natasha had been sent on an undercover mission, it was a basic surveillance job but they were gone a week.  
The other Avengers were all suppose to be pitching in to watch Evelyn, Henry and Elijah, but then Thor had been called back to Asgard and Bruce was needed in India. Two days late Steve and Tony were sent on an urgent mission, leaving a pregnant Pepper caring for three young children alone.

She didn’t mind it so much; Evie was well behaved and loved to help out where she could, and the boys were now three months old; they were finally settling into a routine and sleeping more. And truthfully Pepper cherished the time she spent with them; settling the boys when they cried and cuddling Evie on the sofa; she loved helping take care of her niece and nephews, and couldn’t wait to become a mom. 

 

That morning the boys slept in after having a restless night, and Evie woke Pepper gently by crawling into bed beside her

“Are Mommy and Daddy coming home today?” she inquired gently when she was sure Pepper was awake

“Yes they’ll be back this afternoon Evie”

“How long is that?”

“Erm... Not for another eight hours”

“How long is that?”

“About 16 episodes of Scooby Doo”

Evie sighed “But that’s aaaggggeeeeesssssssssssss away!”

“I know Eve, but just think; tonight your Mom and Dad can read you your bedtime story”

“But what are you going to do?”

“We’ll I’ll be here, you’ll be back home on your floor”

“Won’t you be lonely?” she asked sadly

“No sweetie, I’ll be fine”

Pepper got up and went to see to the boys who were stirring down the hall, leaving Evelyn to contemplate what going home would mean for her Aunt.

 

Pepper made breakfast; blueberry pancakes (Evie’s favourite – she was exactly like Natasha!) before taking them to the park for the morning, they had ice cream Sundays and went to the toy shop (Tony's habit of spoiling the kids was clearly rubbing off on Pepper) before returning home.

Evelyn then asked if they could make a cake for her Mom and Dad, so it was no surprise when an hour later both she and Pepper were covered in icing sugar, flour and food coloring.

“Right Little Spider, it’s almost time to go get your Mom and Dad, so will you go get changed for me while I get myself ready?”

Evelyn nodded before running off down the hallway and skidding round the corner. Natasha and Clint had gone to Mexico under the names Harry and Jennifer Baldwin with the pretense of going on their honeymoon. To save money (as well as time and effort) shield had booked them on a commercial flight, so Pepper was picking them up from the airport. 

“I’m ready Aunty Pepper!” Evie called running back down the hall. Pepper looked at her and tried not to laugh; she was wearing the Cinderella dress Tony had bought her last week during one of his _’my niece and nephews deserve everything’_ shopping sprees, accompanied with the red tights covered in small black spiders she’d worn on Halloween. She had blue Doc Martens on her feet which Phil had gotten her for her birthday (they had Captain America’s shield logo on them). She was wearing Natasha’s spare shield jacket (which she’d become rather attached to over the past several months, despite the fact it was _far_ too big for her) and topped the outfit off with a winter bobble hat which looked like a bear (which Darcy had bought for her)  
Pepper smiled and snapped a picture on her phone; forwarding it to pretty much everyone. 

“Come on then, let’s go” she said, taking her hand

 

They arrived at the airport and Evie instantly spotted her parents making their way through the crowds, she let go of Pepper’s hand and for a moment Pepper panicked, until she saw her niece jump into Natasha’s arms. 

 

They went back to the tower and Evie spent the better half of the afternoon telling her parents each and every thing she’d done since they’d been away. She finally calmed down a bit when Scooby Doo came on the TV and left the three adults alone in the kitchen

“I’m so sorry Pepper, I didn’t know you were on your own with the three of them” Natasha told her, clearing up the plates from the cake Evie had made them all eat

“Oh it was no problem Tasha, they were really good”

“Our kids? You’re sure?” Clint teased, “By the way, who dressed her like that?”

“Who do you think?” 

Clint laughed, letting his daughter dress herself was never a good idea. He’d learnt that the hard way by himself 

 

Shortly after it was time for them to leave and take the elevator down to their floor, but Evelyn was reluctant to go

“But Aunty Pepper you need to come with us!” she insisted, trying to drag her with them

“Evelyn, don’t pull Pepper like that, you might hurt her” Clint warned his daughter as Natasha lifted their two sleeping sons into her arms

“I’m sorry Aunty Pepper, but please come for dinner!”

“You’re more than welcome, but I must warn you it’s Clint’s turn to cook” Natasha offered 

“Okay sure” Pepper smiled, “Takeout anyone?” she joked, prodding Clint 

 

They did have takeout in the end; neither Clint or Natasha could cook well

Natasha got Evie in her pajamas while Pepper helped Clint put Elijah and Henry to bed

“You know, you don’t have to help, you’ve done more than your fair share over the past few days”

“I know, but I like doing it, I’m going to miss them”

“You know we just live one floor below you right? You can visit whenever you want, or better yet; babysit. Me and Tasha could do with some alone time”

“You were just away for a week!”

“Working, it’s not the same when you’re pretending to be someone else”

“No, I suppose it’s not...” Pepper thought about how strange it might be to spend a week alone with Tony, but not able to be herself; and even weirder, to see Tony not being himself.

 

They returned to the lounge to find Evie lay across Natasha’s lap while her mother played with her hair

“Pepper are you going to stay here with us tonight?”

“No Evie, there’s nowhere for me to sleep here”

“You can sleep in my bed and I can share with Mommy and Daddy”

“That’s very nice Eve, but I’m sure I can cope on my own for just tonight. Your Uncle Tony should be home tomorrow”

"But what if you have the baby?!" 

"That's going to happen for a long while yet" 

“Right Лингпаука, I think it’s time for bed. Say goodnight and thank you to your Aunt Pepper” 

“But Mommy, I don’t want Pepper to go home, she’ll be lonely!” Evie told Natasha sadly

“Evie, sweetheart; I promise you I’ll be fine” Pepper told her

“Will you come back for breakfast? Daddy is making pancakes!”

Clint looked a little shocked that he'd been volunteered to make breakfast, but nodded to Pepper. She nodded, smiling. Pancakes were one thing Clint could cook well. 

“I’ll come back for breakfast" she assured her, as Natasha lifted her daughter up and took her to bed

 

The following morning Pepper woke up to find Evie watching her shyly from the doorway

“Eve, what are you doing up here”

“I just came to see if you were okay”

“Do your Mom and Dad know you’re here?”

“No” she admitted sheepishly

“Okay, come on. Let’s go back to your floor” 

And Pepper watched Evie’s face forming a smile as the two of them boarded the elevator

“I’m glad we all live her together Aunty Pepper”

“Me too Evie, me too” Pepper smiled down at her


End file.
